The invention relates generally to socket wrenches and particularly to a socket with a replaceable, resilient nut bore retainer.
Nut retaining wrenches have been in use for a number of years. There is an obvious advantage to a socket that can secure a nut during removal and positioning onto a shaft. This is particularly true when the nut is to be placed in a restricted space or in a device such as a jet engine, in which a single dropped nut can be disasterous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,010 to LeRoy J. Wendling and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,241 to D. K. Chowning discuss magnetic socket wrenches. The first uses a resilient magnet within the socket and the second has a magnet as a part of the socket. The present invention avoids the use of a magnet because of possible disruption by electrical or magnetic fields within the work area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,706 to William S. Smith teaches the use of a nut retaining socket wrench for use with power tools. The nut is retained by a rather specific clutch jaw. The disadvantage of this device is that it is designed for use with a power drive tool, it is complicated and bulky, and it is not easily adaptable for use with various types of nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,883, to Stumpf and Laskey describes a simple, variable and reliable nut retaining socket. A resilient insert holds the nut by use of a plastic plug on the nut engaging end. The difficulty encountered with the use of this device was the fairly rapid disintegration of the plastic nut bore engaging piece from repeated engagement with the nut bore. Since the insert could not be removed and replaced without special tools, the entire socket had to be replaced.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved nut retaining tool.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket wrench having durable means for releasably engaging a nut.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a nut retaining socket wrench which is highly compact and capable of reaching tightly confined locations.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide a nut retaining tool of the above nature in which the nut engaging means is reliable, adaptable and easily replaceable.